robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
6 Million Dollar Mouse
6 Million Dollar Mouse (alternatively spelt as $6 Million Mouse), was a robot from North Carolina that competed in Season 1 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. Despite being considered a comedy entry, as reinforced numerous times by Stefan Frank, it finished runners-up in the Civil War, although it lost in the first round in the War of Independence and the US Championship. Its name was a pun on the American television show, The Six Million Dollar Man. Design 6 Million Dollar Mouse was a box shaped robot themed around a bionic mouse, with eyes, fur and fluffy ears on its top panels. It was armed with a spinning lawnmower blade as its weapon, which was designed to resemble the mouse's 'nose' and proved effective in causing damage to other robots. It also had a large tail used for self righting. However, despite being aggressive and potent, 6 Million Dollar Mouse had an unreliable self-righting mechanism and its armor proved fragile, as demonstrated in the War of Independence against UK series regulars Pussycat. Robot History Season 1 6 Million Dollar Mouse first fought in the Civil War representing the Confederacy. In the first round, it faced Union representatives Falcon. 6 Million Dollar Mouse began by hitting the rear of Falcon with its lawnmower blade, ripping into its rear panel. 6 Million Dollar Mouse pushed Falcon across the Flame Pit, but Falcon fought back, getting underneath 6 Million Dollar Mouse with its wedge and tipping it onto its side, but not being able to flip it over. 6 Million Dollar Mouse recovered, pushing Falcon near the pit, but failed to do so, so pushed Falcon into Shunt, who landed some axe blows. The fight went to the judges, who ruled in favor of 6 Million Dollar Mouse. In the second round, 6 Million Dollar Mouse faced Sobek of the Union. Sobek spent the early stages of the match pushing 6 Million Dollar Mouse around, but 6 Million Dollar Mouse retaliated, slamming into Sobek several times with its its blade. The sustained attacks ripped off one of Sobek's self-righting arms and wheels, immobilizing it, with Sobek being counted out by Refbot and pitted, thus eliminating the Union from the competition. In the Civil War final, 6 Million Dollar Mouse fought against Manta, where both teams represented the Confederacy. Within seconds of the battle starting, Manta got in underneath 6 Million Dollar Mouse and turned it on its side, rendering it immobile as 6 Million Dollar Mouse could not self-right. Sir Killalot picked 6 Million Dollar Mouse up, holding it over the Flame Pit before placing it on the Floor Flipper. 6 Million Dollar Mouse was thrown back on its wheels, only to be pushed into the pit by Manta. In the first round of the War of Independence, 6 Million Dollar Mouse fought against UK representatives and Series 4 runners-up Pussycat. The two robots made contact with their spinning weapons at first, causing damage to each other's armor, but 6 Million Dollar Mouse bumped into the arena wall, causing its nose to fall off. Pussycat bent the blade of 6 Million Dollar Mouse into its own chassis, rendering it useless, before immobilizing the American representative with another slam. 6 Million Dollar Mouse was counted out by Refbot, despite moving again just after Refbot's counter hit ten, and was attacked by Dead Metal and Sir Killalot. Sir Killalot snapped off the American flag that 6 Million Dollar Mouse was brandishing, and waved it across the arena, while Dead Metal disposed of 6 Million Dollar Mouse by pushing it into the pit. In the US Championship, 6 Million Dollar Mouse fought against Falcon, The Brute, Red Virus, Shuriken and Medusa Oblongata, all in a single battle for a place in the second round. 6 Million Dollar Mouse immediately spun its blade up to speed, and struck Medusa Oblongata in the first few seconds of the battle, although it was later slammed by The Brute. 6 Million Dollar Mouse next attacked Shuriken, which had seemingly lost mobility. 6 Million Dollar Mouse gradually lost the use of its weapon due to it bending, although it rammed into Medusa Oblongata. However, as the end of the battle drew near, 6 Million Dollar Mouse lost mobility in the center of the arena, and so the resulting Judges' decision at the end of the battle was awarded to The Brute. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Series Record Outside Robot Wars HandsOFF!.jpg|HandsOFF!, the team's first Robotica entry Ripoffoffcial.jpg|Ripoff, the team's BattleBots entry The team competed in Robotica, entering the first season with HandsOFF!, and the third season with Mini Rip. The team also competed in BattleBots with Ripoff. Team captain Chris Hannold also published two books in 2003, Combat Robot Weapons and Combat Robots Complete, providing information on the build process of a combat robot. External Links *The team's website (archived) Category:US Representatives Category:Robots from North Carolina Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots that bore the US flag Category:Robots with Lawnmower Blades Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Robots from teams that entered BattleBots Category:Robots from teams that entered Robotica Category:Side Competition Runners Up Category:Robots based on rodents